Total Stranger
"Total Stranger" is a song from the fifth album "Fan the Flame (Part 1)" of the music band Dead or Alive. Description The song has a slightly daring lyrics. Basically try that the person who likes most prefers to be with someone else, with a total stranger. Therefore he can not stand that, he feels jealous and he does not support lies, not even infidelity. Single & Music Video Cancelled Originally, the band intended to publish the song as a single, but nothing came back. It was going to be the second single of the album, but that project was canceled, only a remix was made included in the single "Unhappy Birthday". Likewise, a music video for the song was being recorded, which was to be the continuation of the video of "Your Sweetness (Is Your Weakness)" (in which parts of the video show short scenes of what was going to be the music video for "Total Stranger"). The video was incinerated, until in 2015 a user uploaded to YouTube several scenes recorded on a VHS of the canceled video. Finally it was going to be part of a compilation album of Greatest Hits, but it was also canceled. As an extra curious fact, Pete told in an interview that this song planned to be reworked for the album "Nukleopatra" (a remix), but what they did was to be inspired by some sounds of the song to create the song "I'm a Star. " Lyrics: Written by P. Burns, S. Coy and P. Oxendale It's funny, with you I really felt secure Because I wanted to Who is zoomin' who But I really must explain That I can't hide the pain When you enjoy yourself With someone else But there's one thing That you should know about me That I can't stand the lies That I can't take the infidelity I know you've been seeing A total stranger (A total stranger) All the love we built Has been tumbled down 'Cause of a total stranger A total stranger I know (I know) You've been seeing A total stranger (A total stranger) Everything we had Has been thrown away 'Cause of a total stranger A total stranger What's good for you Is good for me, too And I've had enough Of your lying Enough is enough I've taken to much You've made your mistake Now you're crying You better beware When I come to town I'm gonna paint it so red You'll think it's burning down That's how I got my name (How I got my name) And some things never change And so I'm going home Into the party zone But there's one thing You've got to know about me That I can't stand the lies That I can't take the infidelity And I know you've been seeing A total stranger (A total stranger) All the love we built Has been thrown away 'Cause of a total stranger A total stranger I know, I know You've been seeing A total stranger A total stranger Boom, boom With a total stranger A total stranger What has been done Should never have been You were just headed for heartbreak I won't pretend That I'll be your friend You pay for mistakes Now I know your game I know what must be done I'm gonna fan the flame You will remember my name Oh baby, I know You've been seeing A total stranger In the boom-boom room With a total stranger A total stranger And all of the time That you were out all night Well, I already knew It was me who's fooling you And I know you've been seeing A total stranger (A total stranger) All the love we built Has been thrown away 'Cause of a total stranger A total stranger I know, I know You've been seeing A total stranger (A total stranger) Boom, boom With a total stranger A total stranger I know what you've been doing With a total stranger (A total stranger) Everything we had Has been thrown away But it was me who was fooling you Now, baby, and I know I'm gonna, I'm gonna fan that flame Because I'm goin' home To the party zone I know, I know, I know, I know You've been seeing A total stranger (A total stranger) Everything we had Has been thrown away And so I'm goin' home To the party zone And that's how I got my name (How I got my name) I'm gonna fan that flame (Gonna fan that flame) I know your game So I know what must be done But I was foolin' you Video Category:Cancelled Projects Category:1990s Category:Music Videos Category:Singles